


Mad Fools

by doctorwatsonofhogwarts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minecraft!AU, king!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwatsonofhogwarts/pseuds/doctorwatsonofhogwarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Who would've thought that we'd have a Fool for a King.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He would savour his last moments on the throne in peace. The next victor of the King Games would take up his place soon and until the next King Games, he would be the ruler. Ryan knew who was the champion, the... _hero_ who slew the monster Edgar. He saw the journey of the champions from the moment they left the Royal Court in the magical mirror he was gifted long ago.

Ryan saw the bloodshed. He saw many fail, succumb to the power of Edgar or those who became victims to something else in the maze. Champions falling one by one, the previous Kings who were once the strongest in the land. The power of respawn, a force that kept the six men who battled every five years for the title of King on earth, returned them to their homes. However, that also removed them from the competition.

There were six of them, however in the twenty-five years that the rule was decided in such way, only four have resided on the throne.

The First King, the Red King, the Righteous King and the Mad King.

Ryan held the reign twice and he knew he would do it again. However – never had the land seen the Fool as the King.

He strode into the Royal Court with ease, Creeper-skin armour torn. Dirt clung to him as did the blood, wounds still seeping with the life-giving liquid. His golden shoes no longer shone as they did before and his diamond sword pierced through the head of Edgar.

Gavin, the Fool, did not stop at the bottom of the throne as was custom. He walked up the golden steps, dirtying them as he went and only did his legs stop moving when he was directly in front of Ryan.

The Mad King looked up at him, at the lazy smirk as he extended his sword and pointed it at the crowned man. The impaled head of Edgar was now directly in front of his chest, dripping blood onto his fine armour.

“I believe this is yours, my king.” The Fool said, nodding towards the head. “And now I will take what's mine.”

Ryan said nothing, he couldn't. Not a second passed before the sword was thrust forward and the diamond cut through his chest.

Through blurry eyes, Ryan saw Gavin shoot him a grin worthy of a fool before all he saw was darkness.

_You died._

_< **Respawn** >_

_< Quit>_

 

Where there once was Ryan on the throne, there was only an empty space and the clang of the crown hitting the golden throne. Gavin couldn't stop himself from grinning as he pulled his sword back and pushed the head of Edgar off it with his boot. It rolled down the steps and landed at the bottom with a thud. He'd take care of it later, maybe even get it stuffed.

Gavin put his sword away and his attention turned to the crown. It was still in the style that it was when the Mad King had it. He knew that the minute it touched his head it would change, to signify the impromptu coronation of Gavin as King.

King Gavin, the Fool laughed. He liked the sound of that.

His hands were shaking with excitement as he took the crown into his hands, seeing his reflection twisted in the thin, sharp spikes of gold that made up Ryan's crown.

No, it was _Gavin's_ now.

With haste, he put it on and in the yellow-tinted reflection of the golden throne, he saw the crown change.

Gavin took his seat on the throne. He lounged, one leg slung over the arm rest and his skinny frame trying to take up as much space as possible. He waited for the court to arrive, as he knew they would after the coronation.

“Who would've thought that we'd have a Fool for a King.”

_x_

The four of them stood on the edge of the forest, waiting. At any other time, there would've been more ease between them when they gathered, but the first moments after the King Games were always different. All of them were on edge, bitter that they didn't win.

The fifth of them was the last to show, the previous King. After the past five years, they found it difficult to accept him, although they knew that ultimately, they'd have to.

Jack was the first to speak once they were all there. 'Jack of all trades' he was known as, the only one of the Achievement Hunters that was yet to be King. Good at everything, but master at none were the words that followed his name in hushed whispers.

“So, I guess we should get going?” His deep voice broke the silence.

“Yeah,” Geoff muttered and the others murmured in agreement. It was time for the Court to gather and greet the new King.

They arrived momentarily, having gathered not far from the Royal Court. In the short walk, none spoke. Michael kept stealing glances at Ryan, who acted differently from the last time he lost the crown. Last time it was a disaster, this time he almost seemed content. Which, when it came to the Vagabond, did not bode well.

Michael narrowed his eyes, his fingers curling around the hilt of his sword. Ryan was planning something and he wouldn't let it happen, whatever it was.

They reached the Royal Court. Atop the throne, the tall and glistening structure, Gavin took his place basked in the red tones of dusk.

“Who would've thought that we'd have a Fool for a King.” jeered Ryan loudly as they stepped into the court. Heads turned towards him, but none dared to say anything just yet. Michael clung to the hilt of his sword, face scrunched in anger. He was close to Gavin, always have been and now the closeness would turn to loyalty to him as King.

Gavin snorted, and laughed. He looked down at his subject at the bottom of the throne, his eyes connecting with Ryan's.

“Eh, no hard feelings, yeah Ryan?” Gavin said easily. “Don't be mad cause a fool in piss boots got to one up you for once.”

Ryan said nothing in return, but didn't break the eye contact. Gavin turned away, to address everyone, but he could still feel Ryan's gaze burning on him.

“My loyal subjects,” Gavin tested the words on his tongue. They were new for him, and it felt wonderful to use them. Michael groaned and Geoff rolled his eyes at him. “Now, now, none of that. My rule will be tippy-top, you'll see.”

“Get on with it Gav.” Michael couldn't take him seriously. Gavin would forever be the Fool in his eyes, his comrade and the idiot that seemed to be scared of his own shadow. He may have the title of King now, but Michael knew that it would take a lot for all of them to truly see that.

“As your King, I will be changing some things around here.” His lips curled into a shit-eating grin that unsettled Ray. There was something about it that was very different from how Gavin usually was. Has the power gone to his head already? Surely not.

“Now, Ryan. The Mad King. You fashioned yourself as a bit of a god, eh? Well let me tell you something, I don't believe in god. So we're gonna knock you off that pedestal, how about that?”

The muscles in Ryan's body tensed. He didn't take his eyes off Gavin, who stood up from his throne. He walked down the steps until he reached the group.

“Come on Gavin, we know you hate him for what he did but surely you won't start off by killing him.” Ray stepped towards Gavin, trying to get in between him and Ryan. He may not like Ryan much at the moment either, he too lived through the last five years, but regardless of everything he too was an Achievement Hunter. Besides, all of them did things in the past that weren't that good. The crown and the way of the Hunt had a strange effect on them all.

“That will be 'my King' or 'my liege' from now on, dear Ray. Now step aside.”

Ray hesitated momentarily, but he knew that he had little choice. He shot a look at Ryan, who was unmoved by the whole situation, and stepped back bowing. “Yes, my liege.”

There was a bounce in his step as Gavin walked past Ray and towards Ryan. He stopped when he was directly in front of him, Ryan's frame towering over him. He looked up, arms in his pockets and smiling.

“Kneel.”

Two things happened following that word.

Everyone bar Gavin and Ryan reached for their weapons, ready to attack if Ryan attempted it. They knew that the older man had little patience with Gavin's games and that after a five year reign, he'd find it difficult to submit to the man. Out of all of them, they considered Ryan the most dangerous and mad, so they didn't want to take any chances.

The second thing came unexpectedly.

Ryan kneeled.

He was on one knee in front of Gavin, eyes pointed downward at the King's golden boots.

Weapons were lowered, faces showing confusion. Out of all the outcomes, this was the one they expected the least.

“Right, all of you can go except Ryan.”

“But my liege-”

“No buts, I'll talk to you lot tomorrow. Leave now.”

Hesitantly, they left, continuously looking back at the remaining two Hunters until they could no longer see them.

Gavin looked down at the kneeling Mad King. “Stand up now, you silly sausage.”

Ryan looked up at him, eyes wide in surprise. “Weren't you going to punish me?”

The King laughed. “Well yeah, but you know. Team Love and Stuff, remember?”

Ryan stood up and brushed the dirt off his knee as he did. He had a few memories of their 'Team' from back when the King Games were not yet a thing. The memories were vague, one of the ones he had almost forgotten. “Honestly, I didn't know that was a thing still.”

“Teams are for life, you muppet. But anyway, I wasn't joking about the punishment, it's gonna happen. I just have to think of something good.”

Ryan did not understand Gavin. It was difficult, the man was full of ideas and his brain worked in strange ways. Ryan long ago stopped trying to understand him, instead just let him be.

“I mean you pulled a dick move on us all for the past five years.” Gavin continued.

“So what are you planning now?”

“Now? I guess you're gonna stay with me while I figure out what to do with you.”

Ryan wished Gavin would just kill him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael slammed his fist into the wall of Ryan's house. It hit just beside the painting hung outside it, shaking it in its frame. The man was red in face, breathing heavily in rage and frustration.

“You know Ryan won't be happy when he sees that.”

The house had an indent in the shape of Michael's fist now freshly upon it, very visible to all that bothered to look at the building.

“Do I look like I give a shit Ray?” Michael growled through his teeth. “Cause I don't have any shits to give. That fucker can go fuck himself for all I fucking care.”

“Whoa, don't take it out on me dude.” Ray threw his hands up in defence. “I just don't want to clean your blood up when Ryan's done with you, it's hard to wash off wool.”

Michael scowled at him in response.

“Chill man, Gavin's a big boy.” Ray put his arm around Michael's shoulders and punched his arm playfully. He was unceremoniously shoved off and stumbled back a few steps. “He's King now, Ryan's not stupid enough to do anything to him.”

“ _Ryan_ is a mad motherfucker, do you really think he's gonna give a shit about rules if he's not making them? Are your glasses rose tinted you fucker because believe it or not, the world's not as perfect as you fucking think it fucking is.”

“Man I wish I had rose tinted glasses, think I could get some from Slo-Mo-Ville or Burg?”

“THIS IS NOT A GODDAMN JOKE RAY!”

Ray's face took a serious turn. He looked up at Michael's seething form with a calm, stern look. He didn't say anything for a long time, until Michael's breathing almost returned to normal and his face was no longer the colour of hardened clay.

“I know it isn't, but we can't do anything right now and you know that. Destroying Ryan's house will do nothing but cause more problems. All we can do right now is wait until tomorrow when we can speak to Gavin. For now, we can just hope his judgement is right.” His voice was even as he spoke, knowing that raising his voice was not needed. Michael was listening.

_x_

To be stood in his old chambers was not something he thought he'd be doing so soon. Every King had the right to reside in the castle connected to the Royal Court. In the north wing, there were the bed chambers that every King has used and remodelled to fit them. Those rooms changed décor just as much as the Kingdom has their ruler.

They were just as he left them that morning. All polished stone, heavy red drapery, thick bear furs and coat of arms of the Haywood House. Luxurious in every way, a room truly worthy of a King.

“Wow it looks different from when Michael was here.”

Gavin made a full turn to admire the room and somehow merely that action made him dizzy, so he fell onto the lush bed. He sunk into the sheets, the crown falling off his head and rolling off the bed.

It all was so surreal for Ryan.

Gavin as King. Gavin in the King's Chambers, decorated in Ryan's coat of arms.

Ryan being in the chambers, alive and healthy.

He sighed and moved towards the crown, picking it up from the ground. He hesitated for a second when he saw his reflection in the now simple crown – a design similar to those that children made out of paper when playing. He shook his head, forcing his ill thoughts to go elsewhere and placed the crown on Gavin's chest – who didn't realise that it was gone until Ryan picked it up.

“You should take care of it more.” Ryan commented as Gavin took the crown into his hands and started playing with it – throwing it from hand to hand and spinning it around.

Gavin hummed in response, not bothering to use actual words. He seemed absorbed in the crown, examining it with his long fingers.

“You know I'm surprised you haven't tried to take it back.”

“The crown?”

The King nodded. “I mean it's not like you give a toss about the rules anyway.”

Ryan turned on his heel, locking his eyes on the fireplace rather than looking at Gavin. “If I had no desire to play by the rules, I wouldn't have initiated the King Games.”

“Nah, you like to crush our hopes too much to get rid of that. It's more your style to let someone be the King and then stab them in the back to take the crown again.”

Ryan's eyes glazed over as Gavin spoke, the vision of the softly crackling fire in the fireplace blurring. He took in those words, knowing that this was how he was seen by the others. A cruel, backstabbing bastard who put himself above everyone else. A man who in his own eyes was a god, while for everyone else – he was the devil.

“The crown corrupts, even more than the way of the Hunt does. There is a reason why one can be a King only five years at one time, it destroys any humanity in you.” Ryan spoke softly, careful with his words. This was not a time to be misunderstood.

“So you're saying that you've gone crazy because of the crown? That what you did was because it influenced you too much?”

Ryan shook his head, still not turning to look at the other man.

“My actions were my own. The crown had little to do with it.”

“So why don't you want it more? I mean, you're already mental, might as well right?”

“Gavin, please understand, I do not wish to lose the little humanity I have left.”

“Somehow I think you've already lost it.”

Ryan faced Gavin again. The other man was still laid on the bed with his right hand outstretched towards Ryan and holding out the crown towards him. An expression that was unfamiliar to Gavin's face was upon it – one lacking all emotion.

“Take it.”

“Gavin, what are you –“

“Ryan just take the crown, I order you as your King. I can't be bothered to deal with the problems that come with it.”

Ryan bit his lip but stepped forward. He slowly reached towards the gold metal with a gloved hand, thinking that it was a trick and Gavin would back it out soon enough and laugh at him.

When his fingers touched the gold, he realised that it wasn't a joke.

Gavin let go of the crown, leaving it in Ryan's hand. He sat up on the bed, pulling his legs under him.

Ryan felt the power of the crown. Even through the leather of his gloves, he felt it humming. The familiar magic that made the Achievement Hunters who they were, influenced them at every step of the way. The power that they all grew to respect and fear, only borrowing it and never trying to harness.

He knew all too well that the magic was not to be tampered with, it couldn't be controlled by them. His first reign taught him that in the worst way.

Ryan could do it all so easily. Take the throne back. He was literally being offered it.

All he had to do was put the crown on his head.

_Succumb to the madness._

Gavin decided not to look at Ryan as soon as he gave the crown away. Instead, he decided to look around the chambers, taking in the little things that made him tell that they were Ryan's. Besides the warm, moody decorations and the Haywood coat of arms there were books and various trinkets that Gavin did not know what they were, but it was clear they held significance to Ryan.

His attention was snapped back when Ryan suddenly appeared in his line of vision.

He wasn't wearing the crown.

“I do not wish to see my downfall from greed. The crown belongs to you for the next five years and all the rights and responsibilities that come with it are too, yours.” Ryan said, crowning Gavin before falling to one knee before him.

“I pledge my loyalty to you, my liege and accept any punishment you wish to beset upon me. I will take that crown back, do not worry, but in five years.” Ryan smirked at him as he finished speaking. It was a wicked smirk, devilish and promising.

“I have to admit, I did not expect that from you.”

“I'm not in the business of doing what people expect of me.” There was that smirk again.

x

He was awoken by a servant at dawn, a skittish boy seemingly scared of his own shadow. He stuttered through words he probably rehearsed multiple times on the way to Ryan, claiming that the King wished for Ryan to join him for breakfast.

Ryan was still in the castle, in chambers only a few doors away from Gavin's – the ones reserved for family. He remembered the first time he toured the castle with the Steward, who showed him the most important rooms. The chambers he was now residing in were quickly passed over, as Ryan had no blood family. There were only the other Achievement Hunters – who never saw the reason to stay in the castle.

Ryan dismissed the servant, who ushered out of the room quickly. He hastily washed and got dressed in the clothes that were laid out for him. He noticed that his clothes were moved from the King's Chambers to the wardrobe in this room, although it seemed like his other possessions like the books remained where he left them last.

He didn't see any reason to stay in the rooms for any longer, so he left for the dining hall, where he imagined breakfast would be served. True to that, when he entered he was greeted by a table full of fresh breakfast foods and a Gavin occupying one of the empty seats.

“Good morning Rye-bread!” Gavin grinned as he stuffed his mouth with food.

“Good morning, my liege.” He took a seat to the right of Gavin, the only other one with a plate in front of it.

For a good moment, there was only silence. They ate, until their stomachs were full and content.

“Hey Ryan? Why do you wear a skirt?”

Ryan looked pointedly at the other man. “It's a _kilt._ You should know this, _my King_ , as you have asked me this before – multiple times.”

“Oh right, sorry I forgot.”

That was probably true.

“Anyway! Let's get going, we have lots to do today.” Gavin pushed his chair back as he stood, the heavy wood screeching across the marble. Ryan winced at the noise momentarily, before standing up himself.

“What exactly, my liege?” He inquired as he followed the King out of the dining hall.

“You're starting your punishment while I talk to the rest of the Hunters. Don't worry, it's going to be fun!”

_x_

It turned out, that it wasn't. It was tedious and boring and utterly pointless. Then again, what did he expect from a punishment? One thought out by Gavin at that?

He was stood at the bottom of a tall, stone structure which had a variety of things attached or built into it. “The Credits” they called it and it was their way of remembering.

Because of the Crown and the Hunt and the magic within them, they would survive for an unimaginably long amount of time. They could not remember everything in all that time, so they built “The Credits”. To remember all that was important, to pay tribute to everything they held dear. Often, they found themselves looking at the monument now as tall as Geoff's house. Often, they read what was on the wall and realised that they almost forgot about what was on it.

Right at the top, they had their names on signs.

There was a staircase that lead right up to the top, however apparently in his punishment he couldn't use that.

He had to climb up nearly to the top and retrieve the sign with his name. He wasn't sure why Gavin wanted him to do that, but there was no rhyme or reason to that man's ideas. Ryan was given two axes to be able to climb up – no harness or safety equipment and a ban from using the stairs.

Ryan stretched his muscles, not exactly happy with what he was about to do. Looking up, he saw the early morning sun and the wall disappearing into the clouds. It was going to be a long day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it's going to get more interesting! And there will be more Ryan/Gavin moments ;) But as much as I am about the eventual smut, I am a lover of plot so I have to satisfy that first and get things going.  
> Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions!


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan and Gavin left the Castle in Helms Deep in the early morning and after dropping Ryan off at “The Credits”, Gavin strolled over to the housing part of Downtown Achievement City. It was too early still for anyone else to be awake, so he took that time to return to his house.

The cobblestone house was half-built into the hill behind it. Inside it was covered in art, with the simple necessities in one room and treasure hidden in ones behind paintings. As he walked in, he thought he should feel different than he did walking in yesterday, and the day before and the day before that. He was King now. For the next few years, the house would only be storage and waiting until he returned to live in it again.

He didn’t feel any different. It was still his home and when he walked around it, brushing his hand over the surfaces and tracing the paint strokes on the paintings, it didn’t feel final. It didn’t feel like he was leaving it behind and the weight of the crown wasn’t as heavy as he imagined it would be.

If anything, it felt odd that he didn’t feel different.

Gavin laid down on his bed, unmade as he left it the day before. He put one hand behind his head to rest on and the other on his forehead. His legs were crossed at the ankles and he stared up at his ceiling. The torches dotted around his house flickered with flames, enchanted to never go out.

There was a knock on the door to his house and it opened before he could say anything. Gavin sat up in his bed, seeing Geoff standing in the doorway. Geoff looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, eyes in a perpetual look of tiredness. He looked like he just woke up.

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Geoff commented, walking into the house and shutting the door behind him.

Gavin shrugged.

“You alright, Gav?” The older man asked, pulling up a chair to Gavin’s bedside and taking a seat on it.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

It was Geoff’s turn to shrug. “I don’t know, you just had this look.”

“Don’t tell me you started caring in your old age.” Gavin laughed. Geoff looked insulted.

“Hey, don’t ever accuse me of caring. I don’t care. I couldn’t give a fuck. You’re a piece of shit.”

Gavin shook his head, smiling. He knew Geoff cared, even if the dickhead didn’t admit to it. He used to be a father figure for Gavin, years ago, when they were still as young as they looked. Geoff was still someone Gavin looked up to and respected greatly, but he’d never tell the man. He would never let him live it down.

“No, but seriously, do you know what you’re doing?” Geoff asked. “With Ryan?”

“Yeah, of course I do. He agreed to all punishments.”

“You sure?” Geoff furrowed his brows. He didn’t trust Ryan at all, just like most of the Achievement Hunters.

“Yes Geoff, I’m sure. Stop worrying so much, everything’s fine.” Gavin groaned. He stood up from his bed.

“If you say so.” The older man hesitated. “Be careful with him though, Ryan’s a crazy motherfucker.”

Gavin waved him off and after adjusting his crown he walked out of his house, leaving Geoff to follow behind him. Gavin hoped that if Geoff was awake, it wouldn’t take long for the rest of the four to join them.

Gavin took a seat on the obsidian block by his house, empty as the four gold blocks of the Tower of Pimps were erected by Michael’s house. He felt the city stir to life, loud voices coming from Michael’s house as him and Lindsay woke. Geoff joined Gavin outside, leaning against the cobblestone wall with his arm crossed, as they waited. Jack soon walked out onto his deck, dressed and with a hot beverage in hand. He waved pleasantly at the two men from across the logo that covered the ground between the six houses.

Ray was the first to join Gavin and Geoff, stumbling out of his house whilst simultaneously brushing off Percival’s fur off his cloak. He stretched as he walked over to them, letting out a greeting as he did. Seeing that Ray arrived, Jack strolled over. The last to arrive was Michael, looking much more peaceful than Ray saw him yesterday, but still borderline ready to snap. Lindsay waved at them and gave Gavin a mock bow as she walked off to do her own thing, building something or other with the Achievement Hunters that were not fighting for the crown.

The five stood around in silence for a moment or two, Michael fidgeting uncomfortably. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was trying his hardest not to.

“So,” Gavin drawled out the word, looking at each Achievement Hunter in turn. “Who expected this to happen, ey?”

“For the record, I always believed in you.” Ray grinned, making Gavin puff out his chest.

“Thanks Ray.”

“What are you planning on doing with Ryan then?” Asked Jack, speaking for the first time that day. Out of everyone, he looked most at ease.

“I’m getting him to do a bunch of stuff as punishment. The outcome of that will decide if I’ll let him participate in the next King Games.”

_X_

The midday sun was scorching his skin and he remained nowhere near finishing. Ryan took off his shirt hours ago, sweat running down his back. He was breathing heavily, tired and frustrated at his inability to climb to the top. It wasn’t because he wasn’t fit enough, even the most seasoned of athletes would feel the burn in their arms after a while of climbing.

He fell multiple times and three of those were to his death. The walk back to “The Credits” was a much wanted break for his arms, which had the entire weight of his body on them for most of the morning.

Ryan lost count of what attempt number he was as on. The previous time, he got to the actual sign, but fell off while trying to take it off. It turned out that it wasn’t so easy to remove, but he got it loose just before he fell. He should manage it next time.

“Hey Ryan!”

Ryan yelped, the yell breaking his concentration and he fell off the wall. He groaned and rolled over to his back to see a pair of golden boots by his head.

“You alright there?” Gavin offered his hand to the fallen man, helping him back onto his feet. He couldn’t help but notice the sweat covered, well-formed muscles Ryan happened to have and couldn’t help but stare either. His eyes flicked back to Ryan’s face, smiling.

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright.” Ryan offered in response, picking up the fallen axes off the ground. “Or rather I was until you came up.”

“Ryan,” Gavin whined. “That’s not very nice.”

“Eh, you know. You should expect this by now.”

Gavin didn’t stop smiling like an idiot. Ryan rolled his eyes when he wasn’t looking, deciding it was better to just ignore the other man and get on with the task. He didn’t feel like spending his entire afternoon on something so simple.

“I would’ve thought that you’d have it by now.” Gavin said, walking up to the staircase as Ryan started to climb again. He decided to follow the previous King as he moved up, to see what happens.

“I ran into some-“ Ryan struck the wall with the axe, pulling himself up on it, gritting his teeth between words. “-complications.”

Ryan was determined not to get distracted by Gavin, who he thought joined him only to make his task more difficult and last longer. Ryan certainly didn’t want either, so he concentrated on moving upwards and onwards, a mantra of ‘let this be the last time’ being repeated in his head.

He was pleasantly surprised when Gavin did nothing besides follow him up using the stairs. It made him wearier though, the higher they got and the bigger the fall could be. Ryan kept glancing at Gavin, who patiently followed with no signs of stopping. He had a smile on his face all the way.

They reached Ryan’s sign, Gavin a little earlier than Ryan. Ryan breathed a sigh of relief once he had it in his hand, knowing that he was done. He just had to get down.

“You can use the stairs to get down if you want.” Gavin offered and grateful, Ryan took him up on the offer. He stumbled onto the cobblestone steps, sign and axes under his arm. Gavin helped him steady up against a wall, where Ryan slumped against it. The axes hit the stone, but the sign was in his hands. He didn’t want to let go of it.

Ryan traced the letters burned into the wood, ‘Ryan Haywood’ in neat lettering. It was strange, for he had many names and this one was the one that ended up on the wood. The Mad King, King Ryan. James Haywood. Ryan.

Then again at the creation of “The Credits”, built just as Geoff became King, he was just Ryan Haywood. Without the title of Mad yet, not yet a King even. He was just another man, albeit virtually immortal.

Ryan finally tore his eyes away from the sign and extended it over to Gavin looming over him. “I believe this is for you, my liege.”

…

Ryan sunk into the hot water, relishing in the feeling. His tired muscles relaxed under the warmth and he felt himself melting. Steam opened up his lungs and obscured his vision in the bathroom connected to the chambers he slept in the night before. He felt like he deserved to enjoy the moment of peace.

He leaned his head against the back of the tub, on the rolled up towel that the servants provided. His arms were resting on the sides of the tub and he closed his eyes. Lost in his own thoughts, he let his mind drift.

Ryan didn’t notice anything about his surroundings until he felt hands on his shoulders, working the fingers into the knots in his muscles. Ryan sighed in pleasure, but opened his eyes quickly when his brain registered that those hands were connected to a person.

He found himself face-to-face with Gavin, crownless and in loose, lounging cloths; kneeling by the bathtub and massaging Ryan’s shoulders as if it was the most normal thing to do.

Ryan felt at a loss for words and he tensed up immediately.

“Relax, you plonk.” Gavin chided him. “And lean forward a bit, you’ve got some right knots in your back I bet and I can’t reach them very well like this.”

Confused, but not really wanting to refuse a free massage (because Gavin’s hands felt so good and they did so much more good to him than the hot bath ever could), Ryan shuffled in the bath so he could sit comfortably and Gavin could reach him easily. For a few moments, the only sounds were those of rippling water as Ryan shifted.

For a man so clumsy and uncoordinated, Gavin’s hands knew the art of massage like those of a professional. He knew exactly where to move and press for the other man to completely forget the strangeness of the situation. He started to lean into the touch, sighing in content.

“Better?” Gavin asked after a while.

“Yeah,” Ryan admitted. After a pause, when Gavin’s hands still lingered on his shoulders and he drew circles on Ryan’s skin with his fingertips, he spoke again. “This isn’t very appropriate, is it?”

“Probably. I’ve taken a page out of your book though,” Gavin replied easily. “I’m King and I do what I want.”

X

Ryan wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Gavin’s behaviour. The man left him to enjoy the rest of the bath rather soon after the massage, not explaining his actions in the least.

They weren’t…unwelcome, Ryan decided as he was getting dressed. They were just confusing. For all intents and purposes, Gavin should hate him and throw him in the dungeon for a few years. The fact that he was still walking freely around the castle of all places was strange enough. Gavin actually giving him special treatment was stranger.

He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though, especially if it was Gavin.

The servants moved his trinkets from the King’s chambers to the ones he was occupying now, although he felt like some of them were missing. He put on the soft leather armour instead of the heavier iron or diamond, for he was not going into any battles. However, he would be going to Downtown Achievement City and he couldn’t rule out a skirmish if any of the others saw him. He wouldn’t blame them if they chose to strike their swords at him.

For years, the name Mad King Ryan brought fears into the hearts of men and the mere sight of him sent them cowering. The other Achievement Hunters did not hold the same feelings towards him as the rest of the Kingdom. The Achievement Hunters’ hearts burned with anger, fuelled by his cruel actions. Their anger came to a boiling point many a times during his second reign and without as much as a thought, he retaliated in ways that only cemented their feelings.

Ryan truly was The Mad King. Now, defenceless without the crown, he was just mad.

He sheathed his sword, hand lingering on the hilt for a moment, the action comforting as he knew it was there if he needed it.

He walked out of his chambers and strode through the familiar corridors of the castle without paying attention. The servants and what lesser Lords and Ladies remained in the castle jumped out of their way for him. Ryan was aiming to leave the castle through one of the smaller entrances, the one closest to the path to Downtown. To do that though, he had to go through the Tower Room.

The Royal Court had the golden throne and the golden and obsidian Tower of Pimps stood atop it like a beacon. That tower was a mere imitation, a copy of the original much like the countless other ones scattered throughout the land.

The first tower that was built on the sandy beaches of Achievement City before Ryan became a part of Achievement Hunters and decades before any of them even thought to be a King. The tower was stood on the beach for many years, until all of them felt it calling them back. They arrived, confused as to what was happening, but knowing it was important. The Tower of Pimps was the reason they got their powers and immortality.

On that eve, they surrounded the tower in a pentagon, Ryan having joined the Hunters a few decades back. They watched, feeling the magic rushing through the air and urging them closer. Wild winds picked up, sand brushing their faces as it blew past. Storm clouds gathered above them and the sea became angry waves crashing onto the beach. Yet somehow, amongst it all, the five of them stood strong around the tower, unmoving.

The block of gold on the very top rippled, it remained the cubic shape, but it appeared to turn to liquid. It shimmered and shone and rippled and from the molten gold emerged a crown that fell to the ground by Geoff’s feet. It felt right.

Geoff picked up the crown and sat it on top of his head and all of them knew that things were as they should. Their hearts sang and knowledge flooded their heads, whispers of power and warnings. The whispers spoke of the tournaments every fifth year, how all of them could be the next king. They told them the rules, how their lives would change from that moment on.

When the Royal Court was built soon after, and the castle connecting to it as well, the Tower of Pimps disappeared from the sandy shore and made one of the castle rooms its home.

Ryan paused momentarily by the tower, putting his hand up against the cool gold. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, smiling as the Tower greeted him and welcomed him like a son. It was a strange prospect at first, when they realised the Tower was sentient, but now it was just as normal as the sky was blue.

He left the room, still feeling the lingering touch of the Tower’s power on the palm of his hand. Ryan felt much less uncomfortable with the prospect of facing everyone else with the Tower assuring him that he did what he had to and he will be forgiven in time, for it was the way of the Hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Mad King Ryan precedes The Credits which appear in ep. 100, but for the sake of the story they were made just as Geoff started his reign.  
> It's been a long, long while since I've updated this. The truth is that I've lost my muse and now found it again. Also I take forever to write apparently. Sorry. I'll try to be better!  
> Kudos and comments are very welcome and appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan’s house, the Kung Fu House as it was dubbed, was considerably smaller than the castle chambers. When he walked in, it felt cosier than the cold castle walls and more familiar. In one corner was the glass cage where Edgar III, the chicken, resided in. Below his feet, there was still the hole with the glass ceiling where Edgar resided.

The secret door to the dungeon was shut and a normal cow was in the hole. It mooed at him when he stepped over the glass and Ryan knew that the spirit of Edgar has taken the cow. It was now Edgar.

The servants have clearly been busy, as some of his items that he took with him to the castle were returned and both of the animals were fed. There was no dust anywhere and his bed was freshly made with soft cotton sheets and warm furs. His books were stacked on shelves, although he grimaced when he realised they were not in the order he usually kept them in.

Ryan quickly put them in the correct order, noticing which books were still missing and making a point to remember to tell the servants to bring them up. It’s not like he would be staying at the castle.

In the process of putting everything in the correct places, he mused on what would happen next. He didn’t fool himself into thinking that he was done with the punishments, or if he was then he was let off far too easy. Ryan wondered if the other Hunters too, felt the need to punish him in their own way on top of what Gavin was planning. He certainly expected Michael to come banging down at his door with a sword in hand at least. Perhaps Lindsay kept him busy so he wouldn’t lash out.

When everything was back to the way it should be, Ryan had no reason to stay in his house no more. Truly, he felt like he was hiding away. He managed to sneak into Downtown with ease and none one noticed his presence. A gut feeling told him to stay and enjoy the solitude for a few more hours, but his hand was itching for his sword. A tiny part of his brain was whispering that he should announce his arrival and establish that he would not be pushed around. His arrogance gave him confidence, knowing that he could take Michael, Geoff, Jack and Ray on respectively and even all at once it if came down to it.

Ryan tried to ignore the arrogance, he shouldn’t have to fight. He knew he had the strength to, but he shouldn’t make any wounds deeper. He already fucked up enough in their eyes, now was the part where he really should redeem himself. Easier said than done.

Ryan walked out of his house and in the time he took to notice the fist-shaped hole in the side of it that he didn’t notice on the way in, he was slammed against the said wall. Growls filled his ears and his sight was overtaken by a flurry of fur and auburn curls. From a distance, he heard yelling. From up close, he was about to hear yelling too, if he was correct in his assumption as to who had the gall to confront him.

Ryan looked down at Michael, the other man having him pinned against a wall slightly above his height. He was snarling angrily at Ryan, his free hand curled into a fist and about to strike. Ryan took it all in stride, having expected it.

“You have no business coming back here,” Michael lashed out.

“I have every business coming back here. This is my home.” Ryan smirked back, knowing fully well that he was just making the situation worse.

“Not anymore it isn’t. You fucking asshole, you should rot in the fucking dungeon.”

“That’s not your call to make.”

Michael’s eyes narrowed into slits. “Don’t make me go on the hunt.”

“Do what you want, you’ll find nothing.” Pearly laughter escaped Ryan, which was quickly silenced by Michael’s fist connecting with his cheek. He groaned and as Michael let go of him, having being pulled back by the newly arrived Ray and Lindsay, Ryan slid down the wall to a seating position while clutching his face.

“You fucking bastard, you think you’re so damn great? Fucking newsflash, the world does not fucking revolve around you! You might have Gavin at your side now, _but it will not fucking last long_.” Michael yelled at him, thrashing in the hold of Lindsay and Ray, who were struggling to hold him back.

Ryan chuckled, looking down at the ground. He couldn’t help himself, seeing Michael so willing to be beaten was exciting him. Something deep in him stirred, an itch for a good fight. For a victory. He pulled himself up on his feet.

“I am aware of how the world works, thank you.” Ryan said, clearing his throat. “However, did I notice a hint of…jealousy in that? Is little Mogar scared that Gavin will leave him behind? That he will pick me over you? Is that why you are so angry, Michael?”

Ryan’s voice was a dark monotone, the exact tone that you heard just before he killed you. He was toying with Michael, challenging and teasing him and loving every moment of it. Michael roared and almost broke free of the hold he was in, even with Jack arriving to help hold him back. Ryan’s hand rested on the hilt of his sword, about to pull it out. “Tell you what, how about we put you in a nice little hole and we can have Gavin-“

“Ryan stop that. Michael fucking control yourself.”

The scene froze, as if someone put a spell on them all. It was almost like by magic too, that Michael went limp and his muscles loosened and Ryan let the sword go and put his hands where everyone could see them. Geoff walked up to them like he owned the place.

Geoff was always their unofficial leader back before they had Kings and he was the first of those. All of the Hunters held respect towards him and knew not to fuck him over (too much). He was the one they listened to even when they refused to listen to anything else.

“Now tell me what the fuck you dicks are doing.”

Michael opened his mouth to speak, before he audibly closed it and leaned into himself. Ryan stood his ground, but he didn’t look like he was about to speak. It was Lindsay that attempted to explain everything.

“Well, me and Michael here were just hanging around outside out house, you know? Just doing some gardening and other bullshit. Then we saw Ryan leave his house and…Michael just lost it. He ran at him. Naturally I went to stop him, we know how much you hate blood on the logo, and Ray happened to be close to he helped me restrain Michael. It was all just a little spat really.”

Geoff didn’t look impressed. “I expected better from both of you.” He said, disappointment clear in his tone. Michael looked like he was just punched in the face. Regardless of whether he admitted to it or not, he always looked up to Geoff and sucked up to him like a child would to their father. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint him. Michael shot Ryan evil looks, blaming the man entirely.

“I know it’s going to be hard as dicks to adjust to this, for a while anyway. Michael you have every right to be angry, but for fuck’s sake kid, be the bigger person. Let Gavin deal with it for now and if he can’t, then we will intervene. Is that clear?” Michael nodded dumbly at Geoff, looking away in shame. Lindsay leaned into him, offering comfort and the boy in the bear skin buried his face in the nape of her neck, trying to control his breathing. “Now Ryan, please for the love of god stop walking around like you own the place. You’re not King anymore. Don’t make this any harder on yourself, are we clear?”

Ryan made a noise of agreement and Geoff sighed. “Please tell me I’m not making a mistake in not just letting Michael lash out at you. I have only so much patience left and I still have to deal with Gavin of all people lording over me.”

Truly, Geoff was tired. He felt older than he ever had, spending most of his long life with somewhat youthful energy. The past few years aged him and he had a bad feeling that by the next Tournament, he would be sporting grey hairs he didn’t really want. Geoff knew that although Gavin would thoroughly punish Ryan, Geoff had no doubt about it after speaking to the new King, he had no plans about involving himself in fixing the relations between the previous Mad King and the rest of the Achievement Hunters. He guessed that Gavin thought that problem would sort out itself, but Geoff knew that without prompting the issue would go unsolved. There were too many strong personalities between them.

Unfortunately, that meant that Geoff would have to take care of it, as the unofficial ‘dad’ of the group. As much as he usually loved his boys, he wanted to strangle them when he had to sort their shit out. They were difficult people to care about, especially Ryan.

“You guys can leave now. Except for you Ryan, you’re coming with me for a while.” Geoff turned to Ray. “Can you go tell Gavin that I’m taking Ryan with me for a while? Tell him not to worry, we just need a bit of one-to-one time. We’ll be back in a few days.”

Ray nodded before running off. “Sure thing Geoff.” Lindsay pulled Michael back to their house, talking to him quietly on the way there. She waved at Geoff before leaving, but blatantly ignored Ryan. Clearly she cared enough to save him, but she still resented him. Or maybe she was just saving Michael’s hide rather than protecting Ryan from Michael.

Ryan stared at Geoff nervously – with good reason. He didn’t know what Geoff was planning.

“Pack your things asshole, we’re going fishing.”

_x_

It was getting dark when Geoff and Ryan arrived in the Camp Achievement Hunter. The entire way from Downtown and through Northern Nor North Havermeyer, both men were silent and Ryan was always a few steps behind Geoff. Multiple times throughout the journey, Ryan opened his mouth to ask what Geoff was really planning, but the words died in his mouth. By the time they arrived in the camp by the dock, he gave up trying.

With little communication they set up, lighting the fire in the pit and cleaning out two of the small wood huts. There were fresh bed rolls in them as well as their knapsacks with spare food and necessities. While Geoff busied himself with making a late dinner for them, Ryan lit the perimeter of torches around the camp that would keep the mobs away while they slept. Not wanting to go back to camp too early, he scouted the areas closest to the camp for any mobs that might have already gotten close. He saw a creeper, which he managed to stab through with his sword before it exploded on him, but besides that one, the coast seemed clear. Grudgingly, he walked back to camp.

Upon arrival, Geoff handed him a beer and a freshly cooked steak. He told the other man that the torch perimeter was sorted and that there was only one creeper he had to get rid of. The two ate and drank until they were sated, sitting on logs and facing the fire. Their armour was shed and weapons unequipped, but close to them in case of emergency.

Geoff took a swing of his third beer, staring blankly into the crackling fire. The night was warm and clear, the night sky clearer than it was in Downtown. It’s like the night was darker and the stars were brighter the further away they were. Geoff always appreciated Camp Achievement Hunter. He loved the fishing trips, even if half the time the lads were complaining greatly about it being boring or not having fished out anything worthwhile. It’s not like Geoff was the greatest fisherman either, he just liked the peace that came with it.

Geoff had many ulterior motives for taking Ryan to the Camp. The first was that he wanted a damn vacation, away from everyone for once. When he wasn’t murdering and intimidating, Ryan was quiet and peaceful and wouldn’t disturb Geoff’s downtime. Geoff also knew that if he walked off on his own, having left everyone as they were, he’d come back to death and half of Achievement City burning. Really, taking Ryan was just saving himself more trouble later.

The second was to asses Ryan’s state. He was the first of them to have been King twice and Geoff didn’t know how it affected him. Well, besides the obvious. He was concerned though that there were side effects that lingered even after passing the crown and it would be easier to get Ryan to admit to things when there wasn’t Michael stalking behind him ready to strike at the smallest sign of weakness.

The third was to give Ryan a break. Him and to let the other boys cool down at least a little. Things were too heated, emotions still fresh. A little vacation away from each other was perfect for all of them. Gavin would have a few days, maybe a week if Geoff felt like staying a bit longer, of getting used to being King while the other Achievement Hunters came to terms with everything. The end of Mad King Ryan’s terror reign and the beginning of the Jester King.

A part of Geoff was bitter and resented Ryan. He didn’t survive the past five years without problems from the Mad King, he was just as affected as the rest of the Kingdom. That however, didn’t mean he would immediately go after him. Really, Geoff hated confrontation unless he absolutely had to do it.

Also, he too tasted the crown’s thirst. Geoff had it first, his mind felt the bloodthirsty crown that sang of power and of force and bloodshed. He had it before anyone else and it was with his mind that it settled down to what it was now. It affected him, but he stood strong against its urges. Geoff wasn’t sure whether wearing it for the second time wouldn’t make that cruel voice more insistent.

Geoff turned his lazy half-lidded gaze from the fire and to the man beside him. Ryan was hunched in on himself, brushing his fingers against the now empty beer bottle. In the light of the fire, he seemed wearier.

“Another?” Geoff asked, motioning at the beer when Ryan looked up. The man shook his head and put down the bottle he was holding beside him.

“No thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” Geoff shrugged, downing the remains of his own bottle and opening another. He was on vacation after all. “You know I dragged you here for a reason.”

“Another punishment?” Ryan asked.

“No. That’s the King’s job, not mine.” Geoff replied. “You’re here because I have questions and you will answer them if you know what’s good for you.”

Ryan stiffened in his seat, eyes wide and alert. He looked like he truly dreaded the conversation to follow, but as if he somewhat expected it.

“How much of the past five years was you? Like, _truly_ you?”

Ryan smiled weakly. “Too much….too much.” He repeated himself. He looked at Geoff, his smile not faltering. “You were hoping for a different answer, were you not?”

“Do you blame an old man for hoping?” Geoff took a drink. “Explain it all to me. Will we all go bat shit the second time?”

“I…I don’t think so. I sure hope not at least.” Ryan furrowed his brow. He was speaking slowly, taking time to form all of his words with care. “Like I said, majority of it was regretfully me. A voice in my head cannot be blamed for what I did.”

“I know.” Geoff interrupted him before he could continue. “But I also know that although you were always a fucking lunatic, you didn’t go throwing people into the Nether for a year the first time around.”

For a good moment, Ryan was silent. He remembered the day that happened vividly. He didn’t think Lindsay or Michael have yet forgotten it either.

“The crown’s whispers were different.” Ryan admitted. “It was fate’s work I think, my destiny. I dreamed of a future if I didn’t do what I did and I didn’t like it.”

Geoff has never seen Ryan vulnerable. He never saw the man close in on himself so much. When they first met, he was quieter and more shy, but never vulnerable.

Ryan swallowed the lump in his throat. “The crown told me I was always meant to turn out this way. That it was her plan, that I was mean to be the villain all along. That if I didn’t the power would disappear from me and then all of us and we would turn to ash like mortals would. It told me…it told me that it was how to unlock my potential. To be at my greatest.” Ryan laughed bitterly, looking Geoff straight in the eye. “And you know the worst of all, Geoff? I loved the sound of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Gavin/Ryan moments in this one, but we're learning a bit more about how things work in Achievement City as well as a little bit more on the Crown. Next chapter: Geoff and Ryan continue their fishing trip and their conversation.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Geoff had no trouble believing Ryan, but something was telling him that there was more to say. He blatantly stared at Ryan, the man curled into himself slightly and with a strange look in his eye. Ryan shifted uncomfortably under Geoff’s gaze, looking down at the ground.

“You know that I’m no good with…this.” Ryan said, a bit more quietly “This thing. Emotions and such. It’s not all there isn’t it?”

Geoff didn’t have the heart to agree. Instead, he remained quiet.

“I know the crown messes with that, I mean, regardless of everything it’s still dark. As much as the Achievement City populace treat it as a religion, it’s still a dark entity. Whatever Gods are out there taking care of this, they aren’t nice. Well, they can be, but you know what I mean – they’re not always good. They’re not like – like the sun with no shadows. There’s shadows there. I felt them.”

Every one of them felt that. They all chose to ignore it, the reward was far too big.

“I was curious…I wanted to know more. The crown was fine with it at first, amused even. Then I did something… and it didn’t like it.” Ryan laughed loudly, madly. He looked down at his hands, where in the light of the fire he saw the scars. Geoff never noticed them before, he didn’t have the habit to inspect hands and Ryan wore gloves often. They looked old at least, not fresh. “It reminded me of my place, I guess.”

Geoff shifted in his seat. “Is that when you went…you know?” _Crazy?_

“No. No, that wasn’t the start. It was a long time after that. This?” He ran his fingers on the scars. They were on his palms, ugly and mauled. Like ripped, minced flesh that was healed too fast. It was a miracle that he could even feel that part of his hand at all. “This made me realise.”

Geoff didn’t have to ask, before he could open his mouth Ryan has already started to talk again.

“We are but players in someone else’s game. The whispers – the Gods, whatever you want to call them - the ones who speak through the crown – we are entertainment for them. Pawns in someone else’s game. Gavin didn’t think of the Tower of Pimps on his own. The idea was planted in his head and from there it was all butterfly effect. In the end, it doesn’t matter whether we die or live. All that matters that there’s something happening for the Gods to watch us and be amused.” Ryan smiled bitterly, his tone clear that he accepted his fate.

Geoff stopped asking questions about the Way of the Hunt long ago. He was afraid to go where Ryan did. He didn’t want to lose it all, just because he was curious. Not after he cried and begged at the Altar for the return of Griffin when she was killed by the wolves. Not after she was returned to him, alive and well and with the Power of Respawn like his. Whoever was granting it all, they could give it to him and as easily take it away. His heart already broke once seeing his wife’s corpse – he wasn’t ready to do it again.

“The crown is channelling their will. A way of them being able to speak to us. The longer we have it on, the louder the voices. They were clearer the second time, if only a little. They were guidance, be it good or bad. Sometimes, sometimes I thought I felt them rummaging through my brain – searching through it as if I was a chest and they were searching for an item.” Ryan said. “I know why we only have it for five years. If we kept it for any longer, the whispers would become screams. Always screaming in our heads. Until the crown was to be passed over again.”

Ryan’s eyes glazed over, becoming distant. He fell silent, lost in his own thoughts. Geoff shuffled closer to him.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but man I feel sorry for you. It’s gonna be fine.” Geoff patted Ryan’s leg in a compassionate manner.

“I’m the villain though. I’m mad.” Ryan said confused.

“If it’s really like the way you’re saying it, even Jack will end up being a bad guy at some point. We have a near eternity stuck together as you know.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “As for the mad, well, I don’t think you were always all that sane – no offence. I don’t blame you for getting worse due to Gavin’s stupidity exposure. Hell, I’d probably say yes to whatever bullshit the crown was telling you too, if Gav was more annoying than usual.”

That last part was a joke and Ryan made a feeble attempt to laugh at it. Geoff smiled lazily at that.

“I hate to ask, but will you be alright next time you’ll be King? You’re not gonna run around cutting our dicks off from day one will you?”

“No, I think it was a bit shocking the second time. Didn’t know what to expect. I’m prepared now.” He sounded a bit more confident, but still a little shaken. That was fading away quick though. “Don’t expect a lot of niceties though. I’ll try to be fairer, but it’s not really my style.”

Geoff shrugged and opened his arms. “That’s all I can ask for. Now come here, this is our bonding fishing trip and I know you’re not one of the lads and don’t need me to go all dad on you, but I still feel a bit responsible, goddammit. Gents need love too, right?”

Ryan fell into the hug, laughing at Geoff muttering about it being a one-off moment and if he ever mentioned it to anyone else he’d feed Ryan’s dick to the creepers. Ryan sighed softly, grateful to have told the whole thing to someone. It was a weight on his chest that he was glad to be rid of.

_X_

Gavin didn’t look pleased when Ray told him that Geoff and Ryan were off the grid for a few days. In fact, the King was pouting.

“I had plans for Ryan,” Gavin complained, leaning back in his throne. Ray rolled his eyes from where he stood at the bottom of the throne.

“Tough shit, it seems Geoff thought Ryan needed it.” Ray said.

“But I’m the King, shouldn’t they listen to me? They knew that I wasn’t done with Ryan.”

“Dude, it’s _Geoff_. He’s like, the original King. If he thought that something needed doing, he wouldn’t wait for a go ahead from any of us.” Ray paused, thinking and added. “Unless it was Griffin.”

Gavin harrumphed, knowing deep down that it was true. He crossed his arms across his chest childishly. He was in the ultimate place of power and still no one took him seriously. When Geoff was King, there was no doubt about following him. Sure, they teased him and whatnot, but they knew who’s boss. It was the same with Ray, Michael and Ryan when they got the crown. Not him though, not Gavin. He could tell by the way Ray carried himself that he was still just the Fool. It was obvious that sentiment carried over to the other Achievement Hunters.

Ray noticed Gavin’s sour mood. “Hey, you alright, man?” He asked, walking up the steps of the throne to get closer to Gavin. “What got your panties in a twist?”

Gavin looked up at him, the perfect picture of a kid who didn’t get what they wanted for Christmas. He harrumphed again and looked away.

“Seriously, what the fuck man?” Ray tried again.

Gavin looked at him pointedly. “Do you really want to know what’s up?” He asked. “Really?”

“Well, yeah.” Ray shrugged, acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You’re a little bitch, but you’re still my friend or whatever.”

Gavin sighed, sitting up in the throne. “What I’m bothered about is how even though I’m _King_ now, no one seems to treat me like one. I’m still treated like a child by you lot.”

Ray wished Gavin could see himself from his perspective. He cared about Gavin, he really did – Team Lads and X-Ray and Vav, right? Sometimes though – who was he kidding – most of the time, he was a right self-centric arsehole. Never did he seem to think that his actions had consequences and that the way he was treated was because of how he treated others (“But Ray, I’m _proper_ _nice._ ” Bullshit). Achievement Hunters didn’t take him seriously because he hasn’t showed that they had to.

Kings didn’t squawk like birds and complain after getting the shit kicked out of them after a prank gone wrong.

“Do you hear the words that come out of your mouth sometimes, Gav?” He didn’t mean to sound as mean as he did. Really. “We don’t treat you like you think we should, because we don’t think you deserve it. Sure we’ll follow your orders, but don’t expect respect. Mum always said that stuff’s gotta be earned, you know? If you want us to treat you like a King, start acting like it. I’m not bowing my head down for a Jester.”

Ray turned on his heel and left, leaving Gavin in his wake with much to think about.

_X_

Ryan and Geoff slept soundly. The bed rolls, although nothing compared to the beds at their homes, were comfortable enough. Either that, or they were just used to them after spending so many years sleeping in them on their adventures throughout Achievement City.

They woke up late into the morning, not that it mattered by the part of the lake they were at. There was always plenty of fish in there, caught easily enough regardless of the time of day. That suited Geoff just fine, he didn’t like getting up early to fish. It was why he rarely took the boat out onto the ocean, where in the daylight the fish were scared off by the sight of the boat in the water.

The two of them made breakfast and made their way onto the docks. Geoff threw a few beers into a bag and tied them down underwater underneath the dock. The cool water in the shade would keep them cool for later whilst the sun was out.

Ryan set up a few feet away from Geoff. His bare feet were hanging off the dock, ankle deep in the cool waters. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, it was getting close to midday and the sun at its warmest. The fishing rod was in his hands, the bait bobbing lazily in the water ahead of him. It wasn’t the ‘there’s a fish trying to get away’ bobbing, but rather the smooth movement of the water. Although as one looked into the distance the lake appeared still, the water was always moving and so were the things underneath it. A truly still lake, was a lake with no life.

They spent hours in silence, catching a few fish and drinking some of the beers in a slow pace. The day felt lazy and light, like a weight was lifted off them. The air felt fresher and the sun brighter. Ryan hasn’t felt this relaxed in a long time.

Geoff cooked the fish they caught when they got hungry and Ryan did it just before the sun set. They talked over the campfire and smell of freshly cooked fish, although didn’t breach any serious subjects. Mostly they reminiscence over the days when life was simpler and all they were was just a few guys trying to survive the world and make something of themselves.

A few days were spent like that, like the world was paused and there were just the two of them and the big, open lake. Unfortunately, those days had to come to an end and soon enough, they were putting out the fire for the last time and packing the last of their things to go back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm...feeling meh about this chapter. It's something that I feel was needed, but I'm not 100% with it. We're back to our regularly scheduled Freewood next time and Ryan being less of a sob story.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I blame mallius on tumblr and her amazing king!au fanart for this. Seriously it's amazing and a big inspiration for this.  
> Also, it's my first time writing the AH guys, so I'd appreciate any comments - helpful tips or just your opinions!   
> I'll try to write more after I watch King Gavin tomorrow, for more inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this :)


End file.
